


Can we just get a pause?

by noniehaos



Series: the pain never left (I hope it would) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, Evermore - Freeform, M/M, based on taylor swift's new album
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniehaos/pseuds/noniehaos
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan are Chan's parents... years ago, before the Choi family decided to break the family apart. Now, Jeonghan takes 2-3 jobs to support his son and himself.As Jeonghan slowly watch the snow fall as his son plays with them, he finally wished for something he never knew he needed again.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: the pain never left (I hope it would) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Can we just get a pause?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so overdue but hi its the fic I've been wanting to create. all inspired by taylor's new album. listen to evermore now!
> 
> Also hello to @thekimbopshow ! I got some ideas from their podcast before when they talked about Jeongcheol.
> 
> Happy New Year!

"Thank you so much, Jisoo," Jeonghan frantically said to his best friend when he arrived home, he checked the clock hanging on the wall that read, "11:00 pm," 

"Crap, it's late already, do you want to sleep in the guest room? Where's Seokmin?" The blonde added looking around the house, Joshua walked to his best friend and tapped the blonde's shoulder, "Calm down, Han, Seok's with Channie," At the mention of the child, Jeonghan calmed down and sighed deeply, "I'm really sorry, I had to take an overtime so I can spend the New Year here," 

Jisoo watched as his best friend walked to the nearest room where his fiancee and nephew are sleeping in, when he heard to knob click he saw Jeonghan walking back to the living room, he feels sorry that Jeonghan has to work several jobs to support his family at the same time, he can't help but feel proud of his best friend - seeing how the stubborn Yoon Jeonghan who cannot even take care of himself during college built a home and accepted a baby when he can barely support himself, 

Jisoo, of all people, or maybe with the exception of Seungcheol, knows how Jeonghan fought to have Chan, how he braved all uncertainties just to finally call the little kid his son.... Chan is Jeonghan's greatest gift and in now way is he gonna let go of him, especially when the families who are supposed to accept his decision were the very people who denied him of his freedom.... freedom to love and give a home to someone, 

Chan was adopted when he was four-months old, a social worker where Jeonghan grew up had called the man asking if he could spare a time to visit the orphanage.. and Jeonghan immediately said yes.. how could he say no to the people and orphanage that raised him, how could he deny the chance of meeting children who are in the position he was in for years?

Jeonghan can't.. and yes, Jeonghan was also a foster kid who was denied by many families who got tired of him, that is why he went from houses back to his orphanage for three times, when the orphanage decided to not let anyone adopt him and just waited until he turn 18 and could live independently if he wishes to, 

Jeonghan, however, chose to stay in the orphanage until he turned 21, after graduating from university with a degree in Fine Arts... and when he met Choi Seungcheol of the Economics department.... Seungcheol was everyone's ideal type, men or women, all of them would be gushing over how handsome Choi Seungcheol is, adding to that, he was also the student council president that time.. and honestly, even Jeonghan who promised himself to not be distracted by some handsome guy, found himself falling for Seungcheol, 

Their relationship went on for three years and have decided to get married on their fourth anniversary, with Seungcheol starting his own multinational company and Jeonghan with a stable job of his own, as a creative director in a company.... the couple, especially Jeonghan thought it would go smoothly as they were maturing but all of a sudden, he could no longer marry Seungcheol as the Choi family deemed him unfit for their son to marry.... 

They threw every possible word that could wound Jeonghan, from not being wealthy, to not having his own parents with him, that Jeonghan grew up in an orpahange and how was he supposed to build a family with Seungcheol.. but all of those were never enough to break them... or maybe just not that time,

"How are you?" His focus went back to reality as Jisoo flick his fingers in front of him, "You seem tired," the younger said, 

"I just thought of something," he sighed, "Maybe I can take a few more jobs next year? Hopefully,"

Jisoo raised his eyebrow as he watch his best friend yawn, "Why though?" handling 2-3 jobs is already tiring, and Jisoo has no idea how Jeonghan can do it, 

"It's for Channie's future," the older smiled as he mention his son's name, "You know I'll do everything for him.. I want him to grow up in a family of love," he continued, "even if it's just us.. and you and Seokmin," he smiled sadly, "I want Chan to know that our love is enough for him,"

"Do you still think of him?" Jisoo blurted, and he regret asking Jeonghan that when he saw his smile fading, "I-- That was stupid of me, Hannie, I'm sorry," Jeonghan laughed at him, "No.. it's 'kay, and actually no, I haven't thought of him until now when you've mentioned his name," 

Unfortunately, their love was not enough to strengthen them because after a few months of being married and adopting Chan, Seungcheol left them without any messages, he just left... when Jeonghan was in an Art Hall discussing what would be his last project as the Chois sabotaged him and had him blacklisted to all Art Places he could work and use his degree on. 

It was one night when Jeonghan went home from that meeting, excited to share the big news to Seungcheol when he met a frowning Seokmin -- and you would immediately ask why because Seokmin is a sunshine and he rarely get mad. 

"Oh, hello, Jeonghan-hyung," Seokmin hugged him tight and Jeonghan, as much as he loved the warmth, asked Seungcheol a question he never knew would hurt him,

That night Seokmin told Jeonghan that Seungcheol had asked for him to babysit Chan as he needed to go to the company, but hours after, he received a text from Seungcheol saying sorry and that he needed to follow his parents. 

It was the last time Jeonghan had heard of Seungcheol.... over the months, Chan was able to forget that he once had another father, 

\--

"Good morning, welcome to Universe Cafe!" Jeonghan greeted the man who went inside the cafe he is working at, said man is wearing a hoodie, cap, and sunglasses, he is followed by a shorter man who looks so cute despite his intimidating aura, thank the heavens that Jeonghan is wearing a mask that hid his smile,

The shorter one was the one who approached the counter, "I'll have one the Cookies and uh, the Cheesecake, and then two Iced Americano," the man said, 

"Anything else?" The man in front of him turned to the find the man with him, and when he spots him, he shouted, "Cheol-hyung! Do you want anything else?" Jeonghan could almost run back to the storage room as he heard the name but he just lowered his cap and waited for the man to answer, "Nah! It's fine," 

It was the voice Jeonghan had tried so hard to forget, but why is he hearing it again?

He quickly punched the order and waited for the receipt to be printed, without showing the shorter man that he is shaking, 

Jeonghan followed the shorter man with his eyes to the table and there he witness Choi Seungcheol is flesh, removing his mask,

"Jeonghan-hyung!" 

And that was Wonwoo's (his co-barista) voice, Jeonghan turned around as fast as he could, busying himself with the packs of coffee, not knowing that Seungcheol looked at the counter to look for the man owning the beautiful name.

\---

"That's him?" Jeonghan shused Wonwoo who is gawking at the table where Seungcheol and the man he is with is seating, 

"Try not to be obvious, will you," he reminded the younger as he fix the papers on the counter, "And I don't really care," he added,

"Mhmmm, how do you feel, hyung?" 

"I don't know? nothing? I mean, it's bee years since he left Channie and I," he started, "It does not really matter now and I think we both are happy with what we have," Wonwoo frowned as he sense the longingness in his hyung's voice, he also knows how hard it is because he grew up with Jeonghan in the orphanage, 

"You're not mad?" he asked, 

"Not really, I guess I already accepted it years ago that we were never meant to be together," Jeonghan said looking at the entrance in case a customer comes in without them hearing it because they are too engrossed in talking, "Maybe it was just a short moment that the Universe allowed me and Channie to have, but," he smiled bitterly, "It was never meant to last, and things like that happen, Wonwoo," he paused for a moment, fighting the his tears, "So when you have it, be grateful because only a few have the opportunity to be loved in return, to build a family they never had growing up," 

When Jeonghan looked up he saw Seungcheol's wide eyes staring at him, 

And Jeonghan wanted to cry and run back to Seungcheol's arm... but he cannot especially when destiny's the one hindering them from being happy, 

After his shift from the Universe Cafe, Jeonghan changed into his normal clothes and crossed the street to go to the flower shop near Universe Cafe, 

"Oh, Jeonghan-hyung, you're early!" Mingyu greeted him, 

Mingyu the ever dashing and bright florist of Fallin Flower -- the flower shop where Jeonghan works half day, "Hello, Gyu!!" he smiled at the taller guy, 

Outside the shop is a black Sedan parked on the nearest parking slot, 

"Look, hyung if you wanna talk to him then go?" Jihoon -- the younger man from earlier told Seungcheol,

Yes, they are the ones inside the black Sedan acting as if they're spies watching Jeonghan enter Fallin Flower Shop and waiting for him to come out,

"He has a boyfriend! Maybe he's married!" Seungcheol whined, rambling about how Jeonghan entered the flower shop to buy a flower for his significant other, 

"Aren't you still married to him?" 

Oh, damn, Jihoon's right, they never divorced or anything because it was a secret, his parents only thought he is living together and adopted Chan but never knew they are legally married

Oh, and Channie.... Seungcheol almost had a breakdown with the thought of his son, oh how he missed so many years of his birthdays and everything else, 

"I don't know if you're stupid or anything, Cheol-hyung, but he's clearly not leaving the flower shop anytime soon," Xu Minghao from the backseat said, "judging from the minutes he is inside, I think he is working there," The car became silent as Minghao rolled his eyes, 

"Ugh, just let me go down for a bit," he instructed Seungcheol, "I'm going inside, he didn't saw he earlier since I was not with you guys," he added, 

And there is it, after 30 minutes of waiting, Xu Minghao emerged from the Fallin Flower Shop with an enormous bouquet given by the florist named Mingyu, 

"That's not what we were hoping to hear from you!" 

"Hey! I did you a favor, at least be grateful," the youngest teased, "anyway, Jeonghan-hyung," he cleared his throat, "he told me to call him that, is working at Fallin Flower," Seungcheol frowned at that, isn't Jeonghan working in the Cafe already?

"He told me that he is working double jobs at regular, three if needed, for his family," Minghao said making the heads of Jihoon and Seungcheol turn to him, "He has a kid - adopted son, his name is Channie, and oh he is so cute, hyung!" Minghao added, but stopped when he heard nothing, "uh? you still interested?"

"Channie's my son, Jeonghan's my husband," Seungcheol said,

"WHAT THE HELL"

\---

"Pa!" Chan laughed loudly as Jeonghan hold his little hand keeping it close to him as they watch the snow fall on their jackets, 

Jeonghan smiled at the little boy... His heart is going to explode anytime because of his son's endearing smile... God, Jeonghan wants to keep him forever, 

He allowed Chan to run towards the snowman they were building earlier.. it was something that the four-year old enjoyed doing during winter season, 

Jeonghan kept his eyes on his son as little Chan giggled trying to put the snowballs on top of one another, maybe creating the eyes already? Jeonghan snickered as Chan played with the snow... seeing his son lost in his own bubble with no one to harm him,

Jeonghan is grateful he don't have any work at the Cafe or Flower Shop today meaning he can spend his whole day with Chan, he didn't bother telling the child that he saw his other father when he's not even sure if it's really Seungcheol nor did he try asking Chan if he misses him, 

Jeonghan learned to not bring old wounds back by adding and thinking that the people who left him would come back, 

He already accepted his fate years ago when Seungcheol disappeared without any trace; when he received the email that he no longer have a place in the industry because the Chois despise him for ruining their son -- when all he did was love him, and they could not just accept him for his status; that he has to accept jobs to put food on the table sometimes only for Chan as he needed to save money for his son's future, 

Jeonghan was handed a good life for such a moment but he would never ask for it back if it meant giving up Chan.. When Seungcheol left, Jeonghan and Chan were forced to leave the apartment they used to live in, and despite their situation and him earning only little to enough to keep them hydrated, Jeonghan did everything with dignity and perseverance because he wants his son to grow up knowing that he was brought up in a home filled with love and humility, 

So when he was tucking Chan in bed in their small apartment that he was able to, thankfully pay in advance, he cannot avoid the question the kid asked him, holding the chain that little Channie is wearing.... the necklace that has his Dad's (Jeonghan) wedding band.. when Seungcheol left, Jeonghan removed the ring from his finger and decided to just put it into a necklace and have Channie wear it, 

Because their marriage may not have worked as one of them left, Chan would still be there to remind Jeonghan that he once found his happiness, and that their love allowed them to adopt Chan, 

"Papa, I r-really love this," Chan said as Jeonghan lay beside him, the younger snuggled to his father's chest as Jeonghan hummed a familiar tune, "And I really love you, Channie," he said and kissed Chan's forehead as they both sleep, 

\----

"Papa! Santa is here!" Jeonghan squinted his eyes, seeing more snow from their window, 

"Is uncle Jisoo there?" he groggily asked his son as he closed his eyes hoping to catch more sleep, 

"Noooo.." Chan became quiet, "P-papa is here, Jeonghan-appa," he said in a small voice, 

Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes trying to maintain his cool, he faced his son, slowly holding his small back, "Who is there Channie?" he asked in a small voice, too,

"C-cheol appa," the kid said shaking, he can already see Chan's tears in the corner of his eyes so he hugged his son closer, 

He don't know whether to trust his son's words but Chan is an intelligent kid, too intelligent for his own age, 

But how did Seungcheol find his apartment? 

He slowly lifted Chan to carry and went outside the room, 

There he saw Choi Seungcheol in a hoodie with a few paper bags beside him, looking so awkward seating on his worn out sofa and eyes travelling to see the interior of the apartment, 

Jeonghan knows irs far from what their old huge apartment looked like, maybe only a half or smaller the size of their apartment before but it is with pride that Jeonghan can say that Channie grew up in this household and was taught to respect all people; this apartment despite being small and being enough for them both had raised Channie with adoration, 

\----

"How are you?" Seungcheol opened their conversation as they both found themselves seated in the worn out (read: favorite) sofa of Jeonghan while watching Channie open his gifts, 

"We're fine, Channie's fine," he answered simply, he did not miss the pout on Seungcheol's face but really, Jeonghan's exhausted to even point that out and he only want to sleep, it's not helping that he's feeling hot (I mean, fever) and Seungcheol is here, his freaking husband who left them years ago is here, trying to strt a casual conversation after leaving without saying goodbye, 

"How about work?" Seungcheol asked again, and Jeonghan although tired, still answered him, "Work is okay, tell your parents I said thank you for blacklisting me in the Art Industry," he bitterly spat out, "thanks to them I can't use my Art Degree and I had to take two to three jobs to sustain my living and my son's," he chuckled, tears streaming down his face, Seungcheol was about to speak when Jeonghan babbled, "You know I've accepted everything already, Seungcheol," the mention of Seungcheol's name brought back memories Jeonghan had tried to bury over the years, 

"Why are you here after all those years? We're doing good already, you cannot just.." he breathed, "you cannot just barge in like nothing happened; like you never let me and Channie suffer," he sighed, 

"Just please, hurt me if you want to, leave us, just don't come here suddenly with gifts and making my son be happy with all the gifts and your presence," 

"You can hurt me for as long as you want by reminding me of the moment you've left and the years Chan and I had endured to be alive, but I won't allow you to hurt my son again," Jeonghan stood up from the sofa feeling his head pound but before he reach Chan who is playing with his Dinosaur Legos, he lost his balance and fainted, 

Seungcheol panicked but was fast to catch the younger as Chan's lego fell down and the child started to wail,

Seungcheol is left to deal with the unexpected situation as well as to bring his family back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be one shot but I think it's going to have five chapters? I don't know yet!
> 
> scream at me: @noniehao
> 
> so sorry if there are some mistakes and typo, not proofread yet! 
> 
> happy new year!


End file.
